Sly Smiles and Stuttering Hints
by GleekyTitan
Summary: "What is this?" Raven asked once she'd dropped his arm, holding up the piece of paper she'd been gripping onto for the past few minutes. "This, Raven, is a piece of paper. I expected you of all people to know that,"


_:) Hey guys! I think I seriously love writing stories for this couple, because the ideas keep flowing like crazy! This is kind of a continuation for Vanilla Twilight, but you don't really need to read it to get this one shot. I'm really tempted to write a chapter story for Raven and Beast Boy, but I don't know how I'd attempt it/what I'd do if I did it, but I thought I'd let you guys know the thought is floating around in my mind. _

_Oh yeah! And I really wanna thank you guys for reviewing. I never really know if my ideas are crap or not because I don't really have any "friends" on fan fiction who I can message and stuff, so thank you for reviewing and letting me know. It inspires me to write more. :) On to the story!_

* * *

><p><em>Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you.<em>

_- Enchanted_

* * *

><p>Raven teleported herself into the kitchen with only two things on her mind; Beast Boy and that piece of paper. She peered around before her sight landed on the green teen, lounging on the couch in the living room with a controller in his hand.<p>

"Beast Boy," Raven called, her teeth clenched slightly as he ever so slowly paused his game and turned towards her. Her teeth clenched tighter when she noticed a smirk on his face.

"Hey Rae, can I help you?" He asked as he stood up, throwing the controller on the couch and stretching his arms above his head, causing his pajama shirt to ride up slightly and show some of his stomach. Raven's jaw loosened when she caught sight of his toned stomach before she remembered the reason why she wanted to talk to him.

"Can we talk?" Beast Boy pretended to think over her words before replying.

"Aren't we talking now?" He asked smoothly, noticing the way she glared slightly at his playful tone. Raven grabbed him by the arm, dragging him out of the room and down the hallway, stopping only when they were both in the confinement of his room.

"What is this?" Raven asked once she'd dropped his arm, holding up the piece of paper she'd been gripping onto for the past few minutes.

"This, Raven, is a piece of paper. I expected you of all people to know that," Beast Boy's sly reply caused Raven to roll her eyes, closing them quickly before replying to him.

"I didn't mean the piece of paper, Beast Boy, I meant what was _on_ the paper," Raven said, mild annoyance throbbing in her head. Beast Boy took the paper from her hands, looking it over briefly.

"Well Raven, what you have here is a drawing. Can I go back to my game now?"

"BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled, losing her temper momentarily before calming down again. "Why did you draw this?"Beast Boy opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it quickly. He glanced down as he started to swing his foot lightly across the ground. He opened his mouth again, mumbling out a few words."Beast Boy, I can't understand you," Raven stepped closer as Beast Boy replied again and was still incoherent. "Beast Boy!" Raven finally screeched, frustration crawling through her skin.

"I SAID I DREW IT SO YOU'D GET THE HINT!" He cried, taking a step back once he realized what he'd said. Raven's lips parted into a small o-shape as silence fell between them.

"Beast Boy?" She asked tentatively, stepping close to him until they were standing in front of each other. "What hint?"Beast Boy felt his cheeks flare up as he reached around to rub at his neck, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh you know, the hint about.. You know," He looked around the room, pretending to find the green walls fascinating as he dodged Raven's gaze. Raven, on the other hand, had finally relaxed and found Beast Boy's bashfulness slightly humorous.

"No, Beast Boy, I don't know, please enlighten me," Beast Boy looked at her, his cheeks still tinted red, before he reached down and grabbed her face, gently rubbing his thumbs against the side of it before pressing his lips onto hers.

'_Oh my frickin' gosh Raven, do you know what you're doing right now?' _A voice screamed inside Raven's head, bouncing around aimlessly trying to be heard. '_Do you know how messed up this could make things? Stop! Stop!_' Raven pulled away, letting out a shaky breath before looking Beast Boy in the eyes.

"Uh, Raven, please don't be mad. Wait, if you're going to hurt me, at least let me move my stuff. And let me write a quick note for everyone first," Beast Boy rambled, fear shaking through him as a million and one different scenarios went through his mind of what Raven could, and would, do to him.

"Beast Boy, could you shut up for five seconds? If this is your way of saying you like me, just say it," Raven commented as she put her hands on her hips, waiting for him to speak.

"Raven," Beast Boy started, sucking in a gulp of air before letting it out slowly. "I like you. Please don't hurt me!" Raven smirked at Beast Boy's words, not really sure how to approach the situation without risking her emotions too much. Instead of letting him worry for too long, Raven decided it'd be best to admit how she felt too.

"Beast Boy… Beast Boy!" She called, trying to stop is worrisome pacing that he had started to do when she didn't reply right away. When she got his attention, she closed her eyes, silently chanting once, twice, three times, before continuing on. "I like you too,"

Beast Boy's eyes lit up, a smile plastering onto his face before he placed his hands on Raven's hips, pulling her in front of him again before leaning down to her face. "Does this mean I get to kiss you whenever I want?"Raven licked her lips, guiding her eyes to the ground before looking at him again.

"Only if you promise not to use it against me," Beast Boy's smile turned smug before he bent down, kissing her with enough passion to knock the breath out of her. His thumbs rubbed small circles on the sides of her waist as her hands slid into his hair, tangling around the green strands as he guided them to his bed, only pulling apart for air, and to lay down on the mattress.

'_I could definitely get used to this,_' Raven thought to herself, laughing softly when Beast Boy kissed her neck, then her jaw before kissing her lips again and pushing all thoughts out of her head.

* * *

><p>Half an hour, and many kisses later, Raven and Beast Boy were lying on his bed, Raven leaning against his chest as they sat in silence, entirely content with each other. Beast Boy hummed quietly as he traced light patterns up and down Raven's arm before breaking the silence with words.<p>

"Oh yeah, and Raven? I don't promise to not use it against you," Raven, being confused at his words, sat up to look at him before remembering what he was replying to. Instead of saying anything to him, she waved her hand around before standing up and teleporting herself out of the room, giggling at his baffled expression. Beast Boy got up to chase after her, but spotted a piece of paper on the floor, picking it up before leaving his room.

On it, was a very familiar drawing of a purple girl and a green raven flying through the sky with his name scribbled under it. And under that was a neatly scrawled note written in purple.

"_**Catch me if you can, then I'll let you kiss me all you want**_." Beast Boy smiled at Raven's words before shaking his head.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked her so much. Ohhh Raven! You can run, but you can't hide!" And with those words he left his room in search for his favorite girl for the best prize in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for happy endings. I feel like I write too much fluff and happiness, but that's just the kind of person I am! Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you review and all that fabulous stuff! And if you have any reccomendations or anything, please feel free to put it in a review andor message me. :) I don't bite, I promise. :)**


End file.
